As online applications mature, users and merchants increasingly communicate and participate in a variety of transactions and commerce with each other. Buyers and sellers (e.g., individuals and merchants) transact with each other based on good faith and whatever knowledge they may have about each other as transacting parties and/or members of the transacting community. This knowledge often consists of feedback, in the form of a rating and/or comments, left by one party in a transaction for the other party in the transaction. While counterparty feedback may be informative, it presents only one party's perspective of a user. For various reasons, this perspective may be skewed or biased and may not reflect the user's true reputation in the community. An inaccurate user reputation formed as a result of biased feedback hurts a user's ability to interact in the community and participate in transactions. Thus, the ability to present a more accurate reputation of a user in a community is one hurdle to overcome for improving transaction experiences.